Chrisdanny Oneshots (kirkquez)
by atomicfrankie
Summary: One Shots abt Chris x Danny, bc the fandom died. Be warned, rating may go up due to the fact that I love angst


**disclaimer: nothing is mine.****this also posted on wattpad under the acc melloretro!!**

Everyone knew that the local robo genius, Daniel Vasquez, was head over heels for the school's famous quarterback, Chris Kirkman...

... Which might explain why Danny was on the bleachers, in soaking rain, watching the team practicing. Well, that and to be moral support for the team's new lead tackle, Wallow, his best friend.

But the longer he stayed on the bleachers, the more he felt himself shivering, hands that were busy clutching his backpack now numb and twitching ever so slightly. This was not it.

Gazing out towards the vast field, he could faintly see Wallow's silhouette through the pouring rain, blue jersey only ever so awkward on him, it was his first practice after all. Beside him, stood Kirkman himself, helmet off as Coach barked out what plays to practice. Even in a fucking downpour his hair kept its golden color, practically glowing in contrast to the gray clouds. Even with his jersey covered in mud, he looked perfect.

So, in a true dumb-gay fashion, I sat in the rain, no complaints, no whining, as I watched the team practice their final plays (and extra laps around the whole field for who knows what). Now, I wasn't about to deny the fact that I might've lost feeling in my legs and lower arms as the temperature seemed to drop every second I spent on that god-forsaken bleacher. It wasn't until Wallow gently tapped my shoulder that I even realized that practice was over. I must've zoned out big time.

"Yo Dan? You good there?" Wallow asked, concern and amusement shining in his eyes, helmet in his left hand.

Blinking away his own daze and the rain from his eyes, he nodded, face numb from the cold. "Yeah dude, can I stay at your place tonight?"

Amusement faded away from Wallow's slightly-mud speckled face, replaced with full on concern. "You don't need to ask, Dan, you can stay as lo-"

"Ask about what?" A familiar voice asked, walking up from behind Wallow. It was Chris Kirkman. As much as I loved the blonde, now was a terrible fucking time to see him.

Wallow's expression quickly morphed into a grin as he grabbed the backpack from my frozen hands. "Nothing much, Danny-boi over here wanted to see if we could hang for movie night." Wallow lied smoothly as I stood up from where I sat, giving a nod and smile, as if we weren't just talking about how I was going to stay at Wallow's place for another night.

Chris' blue eyes landed on me and immediately his grin formed into a small smile, eyes shining in the bleak rain, "You're Vasquez, right? The one who set fire to the robotic's room, right?"

Of course he'd bring that up. "Yeah that was me, totally not my fault, though! How was I supposed to know that it's 'dangerous,'" I rolled my eyes, using airquotes, "to casually set fire to the worst teacher's chair? Totally not my fault."

Wallow rolled his eyes at my excuse, while Chris snorted, hand running through his wet hair. "You've got mad courage to do that man, you two wanna come hang? The team's going out for some takeout, maybe we can have movie night at my place? If that's okay?" Kirkman's blue eyes darted up at Wallow and back down to me.

"I'm cool with it." I immediately said, not wanting to be the buzzkill of the night, I'll just... not eat. Sure, he had money, but that was for emergencies... and he couldn't spend anything because the stash was in his parent's house.

Sur-fucking-prise, Wallow shook his head, shrugging. "Sorry bro, can't. I promised my boss that I'd cover for the bakery for a few hours."

"Oh man, maybe next time?" Chris' smile fell to a small disappointed frown.

"Really? You didn't say a thing-" Wallow gave me a look before handing Chris my bag.

"Boss texted me this morning, it was last minute. Hey Chris, do me a solid and take care of Danny, aight?" His soft face flashing Chris a warm smile.

"Of course!"

"You act like a mom sometimes, bro." I shook my head, smiling to myself as I watched Wallow race towards the locker rooms.

"So Vasquez, you dig Chinese takeout?" He asked, trying to be cool as we made our way to the locker rooms.

"Not really hungry, and you can call me Danny dude." A small smile made it's way to my face, looking up to the sky, that was now clearing up. Peaking through the dark grey cloud, a pink setting sky could be seen.

"C'mon, it's on me," Chris stared at me, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Now nearing the locker rooms, I scoffed, feeling my ears heat up. "Okay, okay, yeah. I like Chinese."

The smile on Chris' face lit up the world.

As he gently set down my bag on the bench right outside the locker rooms, his bright blue eyes scanned me for a second. "If you have spare clothes you can change here, coach won't mind."

Cheeks heating up with embaressment, I shook my head, trying to act cool as I leaned against the brick wall, internally groaning as he felt his soaked hoodie pushing against his numb arm. "Didn't bring spares. I was uh, gonna change at Wallow's house."

"Oh, that's cool, you can just borrow my spares. I only have joggers and a sweatshirt, is that fine?" He asked, eyes momentarily watching the last of the guys walk into the locker rooms.

Act cool, Vasquez.

"Yeah man! That's perfect, man I owe you."

"Don't mention it, bro!"

The clothes were baggy as all hell.

The sweats weren't that loose, but the sweatshirt definetely was. The blue fabric fell a little bit past his hips and the sleeves had to be rolled up in order for him to use his hands.

After getting dressed in a restroom stall, he made his way past the lockers, eyes glued to the floor as he walked out and waited outside for Chris and the rest of the team.

Soggy backpack in hand, he waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, Chris walked out, duffle bag over his shoulder, cheeks red as hell.

"Hey Danny! Sorry for the wait, the team bailed. But we can still hang!" His smile tipped the edge of dreamy and hopefullness.

"Yeah, it's no biggie bro, hey thanks for the clothes, I'll give them back tomorrow." I looked up at the golden boy himself, enjoying his bright optimism.

"Like I said Vasquez, don't even mention it, they look cute on you." Chris didn't even realize what he said but me? I felt my face heating up as I smiled... yanno, like a gay disaster.

As we made our way to get takeout and to Chris' house, we just talked and talked. From an outsider's view it would've seemed like we were life long friends going for a bit ride. WE talked about anything and everything, each word just... flowing. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't tense, it felt like... home. Even when Chris nearly ran a red light and a red Ford nearly crashed into them.

Now as they pulled up to Chris' house, they were subconsciously holding hands as the radio was blaring out some random song.

See the thing is is that I get sleepy during movies. Totally not my fault that I began to doze off in the midst of our second movie if the night, Lilo and Stitch.

White takeout boxes forgotten on the coffee table, I felt my conscious say 'Fuck this' before I promptly fell asleep.

Waking up was sure of a fucking experience. After getting over the fear of being late to school (conveniently, it was now Saturday), I realized I wasn't on the couch at Wallow's. I had fallen asleep leaning against Chris, his right arm around my shoulders as he slept.

Blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I slowly began to relax. Nothing happened, I had slept for once, my parents weren't here, and I finally got to hang with my crush (spending the night was definite bonus). Life was good.

Sneaking a glance at the sleeping golden boy, I leaned further into his grasp, closing my eyes once more, just letting the peace and quiet if the moment overtake me once more.

It was another half an hour before Chris woke, and I pretended to wake up at the same time, chest going warn as he didn't make a comment to how we had slept.

Yawning lazily, I blinked a few times before watching Chris stretch a bit. Sighing softly, he turned to me, blue eyes bright in the morning light. "Did you sleep good, Danny?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, I've never been much for sleeping." I smiled up at Kirkman.

"Great! Hey maybe if you're up for it, maybe we can go out for breakfast?" He asked me, the small little smile smile melting my heart as he ran his fingers through his bed head.

"I don't mind-"

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG-

Flinching, I scrambled to grab my phone from the coffee table, nearly knocking over Chris' coke from last night.

Checking the caller ID, my good mood immediately vanished.

Dad is calling...

"Is Wallow calling you?"

"Nope, it's my old man."

Shooting Chris an apologetic glance, I took a deep breath before picking up.

"PINCHE DANIEL, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA, DONDE ESTAS?" My father bellowed. I could practically imagine him in front of me, his beer stench practically burning my nose.

"Hola Dad, estoy con mi amigo Wallow." I all but whispered, already up from the couch, hurriedly trying to find my backpack.

"Pues por que en pinche-- te quiero en la casa ahorita mismo!" He barked into the phone before promptly hanging up.

I had found my bag and I shoved my phone into the pocket of my red hoodie. Looking back to Chris, I saw his worried eyes staring right into mine, as if he could sense my fear.

"Eh, sorry man, gotta go, dad's about to blow a gasket. Maybe we can-"

I was cut off by Chris grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in for a kiss. My chapped lips against his soft ones... it felt like my mind went blank.

"Alright, Danny... just stay safe, alright?" His blue eyes shone with understanding, one of his hands moving my hair away from my eyes.

Nodding dumbly, I felt my face burning as I told him I didn't need a ride, my house was right across Main st., where the trailer park was. I could walk.

Once I was outside of the house, Chris gave me one final kiss before I left.

It wasn't until I was halfway across Main that I realized he had slipped a piece of paper into my pocket. It had his number.


End file.
